Omega Strain: Revised Edition
by TheSilverSaiyanBaron
Summary: This is a AU,where the Threat of the Saiyans have not happened.
1. Arrival

The Omega Strain

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z/Gt or anything affiliated with them. Baron and the Alpha Brothers Belong to me

This is a AU, where Goku and Piccolo had never been enemies, they have been embroiled in a friendly rivalry ever since they fought at the last World Tournament 6 Years ago. Everyone's power is far diffrent since there has not been the Threat of the Saiyans or even the revelation that Goku is a alien at all. Below is a list of strength for each Character.

Goku- 520 (Without Weighted Clothes 1,560)

Piccolo- 520 (Without Weighted Clothes 1,040)

Krillin- 315

Tien- 360

Yamcha-205

Chaozu-152

Gohan- 100 (Rage Enhanced 1,000)

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Goku sat panting for breath, his Karate gi tattered in various places with small rips. "Great work out Piccolo! You've improved so much since the last time we spared" Goku said with the famous son grin.

Piccolo just grunted his response, he had been pushing his body to great lengths preparing for the World Tournament. The others watched on in astonishment at the man known as Piccolo; two months ago he could hardly keep up with Goku now he was holding his own every time they spared, " What's up with Piccolo?" Krillin asked with a hint of humor,watching him with a slight grin.

"Alright Guys let me and Yamcha have a shot!" Tien said to them as he stretched and popped his knuckles. The two combatants walked out into the meadow they had chosen as there training grounds for this particular day. They charged in at one another once in range they both vanished from sight, to a normal human they looked to have disappered, but to the small group of warriors they watched with intrest as the two warriors dance around the field effortlessly.

Tien ducked a right hook aimed for his head he came up with a uppercut that sent Yamcha reeling backwards, but before Tien could land another attack Yamcha had righted himself and was on the offensive with a barrage of kicks and punches. Tien dodged from side to side up and down to avoid the blows each one becoming faster then the last. Yamcha spun around and back handed Tien downward toward the ground, he vanished and appeared below him preparing the Kamehameha, before he had time to launch it Tien spun around and held out his hand half open. A beam of energy began to pulse to life.

"Kame-Hame-Hame-Haaaa!" Yamcha roared as the blue beam of energy shot forward.

Tien grinned and widened his eyes " Blast Cannon!" Tien yelled veins bulging along his neck and arms. Unleashing the beam of energy the two masses of energy collided and begain to push against one another Yamcha forced more energy into his blast, it begain to over take Tiens.

"Nice try Yamcha but it wont work!" Tien yelled forcing more energy into his attack suddenly it burst through the Kamehame and smashed head on into Yamcha, blowing him across the ground dust kicks up along with smoke as his body comes to a stop.

"Wow" Yamcha gave it his all" Krillin muttered to himself as the dust began to clear.

Tien landed finally once the dust cleared a good view of the damage could be seen; Yamcha laid in a shallow trench barely moving, his Orange karate Gi was nearly torn from his chest and blood sepped from small cuts all across his body. Tien walked over to his comrade and helped him to his feet Yamcha hardly knew where he was let alone what happened to him.

"Wha...What happened guys?" Yamcha asked the small group of warriors.

"Well you went balls out against Tien's blast Cannon" Krillin said laughing Yamcha laughed a little and winced in pain.

"Wow Yamcha! That was Amazing!" Goku said in excitment his eyes shining with the idea of perhaps taking on Yamcha one day. taking a seat Yamcha let out a long sigh, his eyes closed alittle as a proud smirk spread along his face. Gohan, Goku's young son sat down beside Yamcha fidgeting with his shirt alittle as he looked at the older man with a slight hint of admiration.

The group looked at one another as Gohan slowly stood up, "I wanna fight" Gohan stood determined, the young boys words shocked smirked a little nodding Krillin walked over to Gohan, patting him on the shoulder. They walked to a small open grassy area " Gohan you ready?" Krillin asked the boy who just nodded with a determined look on his face Krillin charged in at him full speed Gohan held on tight for the coming hit. Krillin leaped into the air and came down with a drop kick, Gohan crossed his arms preparing for the attack.

It connected knocking him off balance he began to stumble he caught himself with his right hand and flipped into the air. Before he could land Krillin hit him with a spin kick that sent the young boy sailing across the ground inches from it he slam's into the ground then bounced to a stop Krillin is declared the winner. Gohan slowly crawled to his feet and grunted

"Krillin I..Im not done yet" Gohan said taking a deep breath holding his ribs the young boy charged head on at the monk. Krillin turned to see the small warrior heading at him, Gohan leaped into the air and came rocketing down aiming a fist at him. Krillin smirked a little and vanished from Gohan's sight before Gohan realized what was going he felt a tremendous pain shoot through his stomach, he slowly looked down coughing loudly seeing a knee buried in his mid section.

Krillin floated beside him, Krillin slowly removed his knee; Gohan gasped for air as he feel back into the ground with a light thud. Gohan grunted trying to get to hist feet unsuccessful. He laid his head back and looked to the sky drifting in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Krillin landed and smiled, "Man Goku your kid something else." Krillin said. After catching his breath and some help from Krillin, Gohan stood up and looked around the group of warriors as they grinned and smiled.

"Gohan im proud of you son" Goku said patting him on the head. Over West city a craft came flashing through the atmosphere heading toward the Inner half of the city. It smashed through a building and into the streets blowing pavement and dust into the air. The small craft seemed pretty beat up like it had been nearly destroyed by a massive explosion or shock wave.

The door opened with a hiss and a Warrior slowly stepped out, his Faded blue GI half torn from his body cuts and bruises adorned his body, his short spiky hair blew in the wind as he examined his surroundings.

"Great this planet is just like Home." The young man said with a soft sigh, the Scouter across his left eye beeped "hmm lets see, some interesting power levels the strongest is a pair at 520 each, the rest are all around 360 the highest, the weakest is barely registering at 100" The warrior said floating into the sky and bursting off toward the powers.

End of Chapter One

A/N: It has been a good long time since i've posted anything. I put this story out a long time ago and I figured it was high time to revise the story and repost it. I'd like to think i've grown as a writer since then but You can never tell lol.


	2. Explanations

The Omega Strain

**Chapter 2- Explanations**

**Disclaimer- I don't know DBZ/GT or anything involving Akira Toriyama's work. I do not make any money on this piece of work I only own my original characters. **

Once More I will repost the Power Levels of all the Warriors

Goku- 520 (Without Weighted Clothes 1,560)

Piccolo- 520 (Without Weighted Clothes 1,040)

Krillin- 315

Tien- 360

Yamcha-205

Chaozu-152

Gohan- 100 (Rage Enhanced 1,000)

Baron- 1,620

Goku and the others sat around talking and laughing when Goku slowly stood up looking toward the west.

"What's wrong Goku?" Tien asked as he stood up soon followed by the others.

"I just felt this large power heading this way" Goku said focusing more on the energy as it drew nearer.

"Goku you must be dreaming I can't feel a thing." Yamcha said as he walked up and stood by Goku.

"No he's right something is coming and it's big!" Piccolo said as he clinched his fists tightly. The air was tense as the young warrior drew nearer, all the Z warriors eyes looked to the sky as a small dot came into view it become more plain, it appeared to be a young man in his late teens. The warrior landed and looked the group over the Z warriors all stood tense and ready for anything.

"Hmm the one with the wild hair's power is 520, the big green guy is 520 as well" The young man said as he scanned each warrior with great interest. "The midget is only 315, the kid is 100 and the other two are 360 and 205 with the little pale one at 152." He finished looking them over and then decided to introduce himself. The young warrior walked forward and watched as the warriors fell into fighting stances.

"No need for any of that, I'm not here for a fight" The young man said as the group relaxed a little.

"Who are you mister?" Gohan asked as he stepped forward shyly.

The young man smiled at Gohan and began to speak "I am Baron, I came here from the planet Triph the home planet of the Omega" Baron said nodding as he watched everyone.

"Ummm could you please explain what an Omega is?" Yamcha asked Baron.

"Ah good Question! We are a race of people that love the thrill of a good fight! Which makes us very similar to our distant Cousins the Saiyans" Baron said to Yamcha who just looked confused.

Baron took a deep breath and winced from a slight pain in his stomach, "before you ask a Saiyan is a ruthless warrior from a planet that isn't too far from my home. There planet was called Vegeta"

Piccolo looks at Baron for a long moment before he asks what everyone is thinking "Was called Vegeta?"

"The Planet was destroyed about 20 years ago by what everyone said was an asteroid, but I know better as does everyone else on Triph. It was Frieza a Madman that is bent on galaxy wide domination. The Reason I look like I do is because I had a run in with his older brother Cooler"

"Cooler?" Krillin says laughing so hard he bends double. Baron staggered a little feeling utterly drained his body hurt all over.

"How do you know all this? I mean you are an Omega" Piccolo said calmly watching Baron with a trained eye.

Goku looked curious as to why Baron looked like he'd been through a battle as well. Baron gave a soft sigh before he plopped down to the ground " We Omega have been oppressed for decades by Cooler, like Frieza used the Saiyans as his best fighters Cooler forced us to do the same for him. We where planet Brokers."

Everyone looked at him with questioning looks "A planet broker? What exactly do you mean you like sold planets?" Yamcha asked rubbing the back of his head a little. Baron only nods as Gohan suddenly looks a little afraid.

Everyone watched Baron as he rub his neck slowly "I know how that sounds…but believe me I did not like doing it…I am not here to do that to your world." Baron said pleadingly. Goku watched Baron before he slowly walked over extending his hand

"Don't worry Baron, I believe you" Baron looked up at Goku almost disbelieving what he'd just heard.

Baron looked at the man in front of him "Why do you believe me? I have not shown any reason for you to trust my word" He said in an almost whisper.

"It's your aura, it doesn't feel dark and your words carry sincerity" Goku said with a huge smile.

Baron watched Goku a moment longer before he slowly stood back up smiling a little.

Everyone looked at Baron as he struggled to get to his feet, "So now that we got the introductions out of the way, why do you look like you've been through hell?" Krillin asked as he walked up standing beside Goku.

"I was in a fight, I have not been fully truthful with you so far; the reason I ran was because I refused to do Coolers dirty work anymore! Cooler didn't like that so he had his men go to my home and begin to kill my family!" Baron said anger and sadness evident in his voice he slowly shakes with rage.

Everyone looked at the ground and then back at him "I…I tried to fight them….they were too strong…I watched my family die because of that monster!" Baron practically yelled.

"I barely managed to escape with my life. Just as I managed to board my pod, I saw his men landing upon my planet….I fear there is no more Triph and the worst part is….I know his ways he will follow me here! He will come to finish eradicating his "Pets"!" Baron said looking around the group. Everyone's eyes widened in horror at what they had just heard.

Everyone every one stared at Baron in a mix of sadness and shock. Goku looked at Baron a long moment before he nodded his head looking resolved about something. "If Cooler Comes here then I am going to Fight Him!" a hint of excitement was in the words Goku spoke.

"Are you mad! He'd kill you without trying! Hell his foot soldiers would kill anyone of you with little effort!" Baron said franticly almost like he was trying to convince Goku of this.

"I will not Lose! I will stop him if he comes here! I will beat anyone of his men no matter how strong! I will protect this world and everyone in it!" Goku said clenching his fist slowly raising it up in front of his face. Baron looked at Goku who looked resolved his eyes shining with pure confidence at the possibility of facing Cooler. Baron began to feel better almost like if Cooler does come then he'd be proud to stand beside Goku and face him no matter how bleak it would be.

Baron looked around the group of earth fighters and slowly began to realize they reminded him a lot of his own people, Baron smiles a little. "Alright then, if he comes I suppose where going to fight!" Baron says mimicking Goku's look, his eyes harden as he begins to think about the fate his family didn't deserve.

Everyone smiled as Baron's mood picked up instantly, Baron slowly walked to Goku extending his hand as Goku took it they both smiled "So then what shall we do? I'd say we don't have before Cooler sends out a scout group to find me if they aren't all ready searching" Baron said calmly. As Goku released Baron's hand he looked thoughtful for a moment "I am going to Train. I will be strong enough to face Cooler when he arrives" Goku said not surprising anyone but Baron.

Everyone nodded in agreement " Alright then we train, I used to just want to surpass you Goku but now I have a new goal surpassing this Joker Cooler" Tien said a calm smile spreading across his face, "Chaozu are you going to join in the fighting?" The small white warrior nodded a little "yes Tien I am" he said confidently.

Yamcha smiled confidently "Oh yeah! I am so going to get stronger than this guy!"

Krillin walked forward shrugging a little "If everyone else is going to train I guess I will too. There is no sense in you guys getting stronger leaving me out of this fight" he smiles chuckling lightly.

Piccolo grunts a little "you think I'm going to let Goku get stronger than me or even that three eyed guy over there? You know I'm going to train" With that said Piccolo floats into the air before speeding off leaving everyone else alone.

Gohan walks over slowly hugging up to Goku's leg "daddy will you let me train with you?"

Goku smiles down at his young son nodding "Of course I will, if your mom will let me" he says rubbing his neck hesitantly.

Baron glanced to the fading form of Piccolo before looking at everyone else nodding a little to himself "Alright then, if you guys are going to get stronger then I suppose I shall too. But umm I need a place to stay…" Baron said sheepishly. Goku smiled brightly as he walked patting him on the shoulder

"You can come and stay with me, then you can train with me" Goku said excitedly almost like a little kid. Baron smiled brightly and nodded in agreement "alright then I'm staying with you".

AN - Well there it is, my second chapter revised it's a slow long process but I feel it's worth it. I'd appreciate reviews all are welcomed if there constructive.


	3. Son Home & Training

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.

**The Omega Strain**

**Chapter 3-Son Home & Training**

Goku, Baron and Gohan landed in front of the quiet mountain home shared by Goku and his family, this place to Baron carried a weight of comfort even more serenity and piece until he heard the unearthly yell come from the front door of the house.

"Goku! You have any idea how late it is!" Chichi yelled from the front door her hair tied up in the tight bun she always kept it in but it had slowly began to come undone. The unearthly shriek had caused Gohan to slink back behind Baron and Goku to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Chichi something came up sorry where late" Goku said with a nervous laugh rubbing his neck even more. Baron stared at this women who stood tapping her foot clearly dissatisfied with the answer she was given.

"Goku I think I deserve a better answer than something came up" she practically yelled as she walked toward the obviously terrified man, who despite being one of the world's strongest was still terrified of his wife.

"Chichi something did come up honest, we had finished training when this new guy showed up from space" Goku said smiling innocently; Chichi snorted a response as she turned her eyes to Baron giving him a steady glare forcing him to take a step back slowly.

Baron swallowed a little before he spoke " I am Baron, pleased to meet you" He said extending his hand to Chichi who only looked down at it before looking at Baron narrowing her eyes a little. "I am chichi, and Baron you've made my family late for dinner. So I suppose since you're here you can stay as well"

Goku and Baron sit outside after dinner as Gohan takes a bath in a large barrel with a fire lit underneath. Baron looks at Goku a moment.

"Goku I don't think you understand the kind of monster Cooler is, he is beyond evil to the point that he won't care to destroy everything you know and love, without a second thought" Baron's features harden a moment as Goku chuckles a little.

"I have no doubt he's strong but I am excited and I won't lose I will become strong enough to defeat him if he should come" Goku says sounding completely confident. Baron looks at Goku a moment before he smiles slapping Goku on the shoulder.

"Alright then, I've never heard anyone as confident as you, you remind me of my Brother a great deal, he had that same type of confidence and this aura that almost made him seem invincible. I looked up to him, but I fear he probably died along with the rest of my family when Cooler got tired of us" Baron looks at the ground a moment before looking back up at Goku.

Late that evening Baron sits alone on a large tree stump staring at the horizon as the sun dips between the hills, he smiles a little. Baron's mind wonders in space for a time before he rests his head in his hands closing his eyes. Gohan stands behind Baron watching him with a curious look

"Are you ok Baron?" Gohan asked sounding curious and concerned. "Hmm yeah I am fine Gohan just thinking about home that's all" Baron says not turning around to face the Son Child. Gohan stairs at Baron a moment longer before he nods.

"I think you miss your family. I know I would if they'd been taken away like yours where" Gohan said simply as he watched Baron a moment before he began to walk away.

"You know for a kid your pretty deep, I do miss my family and I hope to one day get my revenge on Cooler….but for now I'm going to live here with you guys and maybe get stronger" Baron says smiling a small smile as Gohan matches it.

Baron stands up walking over to Gohan patting him on the head. Gohan shrinks away a little still not sure what to really make of Baron.

"Gohan I think you will be something special one day, there is just something about you, I could just be wrong. But I believe you've got a ton of potential locked up inside you just begging to come out someday" Gohan smiles brightly as he accompanies Baron back toward the house.

The next morning Goku and Baron stood facing one another; a light patch of snow litters the ground all around there feet.

"Thanks again Goku for taking me into your home and loaning me one of your old uniforms. It's really comfortable and functional" Baron says pulling at the cloth slightly.

"It was no problem at all. Glad I could help! Now pay me back and give me a great match" Goku says excitedly falling into a light stance Baron follows suit. Baron slowly scoots his left foot creeping inches toward Goku before he launches full speed surprising, Goku. Baron's fist makes contact with Goku's jaw with a thunderous concussion, sending Goku spinning away. Goku plants his hand flipping once landing lightly rubbing his jaw.

"Wow! You are amazingly fast!" Goku says smiling as he takes a stance once more, Baron Smirks shooting toward the Earths hero once more. Goku blocks the first punch only to be blasted away by a well placed left kick; he springs to his feet only to be put on the defensive once more barely blocking the first two punches before the same result as before he's sent reeling away from the ever growing smirk of Baron. After several more times of the same thing Baron slowly lands watching as Goku stands panting lightly, he slowly rolls down his uniform top pulling off his blue undershirt. It falls to the ground with a loud thud as Goku rolls his shoulders stretching out his body.

"Weighted clothing huh. I'm betting dollars to donuts you're going to be more of a challenge this time around" Baron says crossing his arms, as he watches Goku's eyes light up.

"Donuts huh, so you've got some Donuts somewhere?" Goku asks looking eager. Baron shakes his head a moment looking a little dumbfounded by Goku's sudden interest in donuts. He shakes his head going into the same stance he'd been using as Goku rolls his uniform top back up over his shoulder.

"No Goku I don't have donuts, it's just an expression I am just saying you're going to be far faster than before and if I'm guessing right you're going to be stronger." Baron says with a light grin as Goku looks surprised at Barons analysis.

"I guess you're going to find out Baron" Goku says his features becoming serious as he suddenly moves toward Baron. Baron catches Goku's fist and ducks a right hook, hanging onto Goku's hand he flips over his head twisting Goku around. Baron his surprised by the sheer strength of the Earth warrior as he pulls him back his face meets Goku's fist sending him reeling away.

Baron rights himself and instantly blocks a fist with his forearms. He growls softly splitting his arms apart forcing Goku's fist into the air, using the opening Baron slams an open palm into Goku sending him skidding back. Baron begins to push his advantage before he is met with a stiff upper cut followed by a series of rights and lefts that knocks him around a moment, before he back flips kicking Goku under the chin sending them apart once more.

This goes on for some time both of them seem to be on near even ground, Gohan watches in amazement as they've fought.

*Wow! Look at them go! My Dad is as strong as anyone! Not even Baron is stronger!* Gohan says to himself as his looks on proud of his father and his amazing strength which has far surpassed Barons expectations and even made him work harder then he'd thought he'd ever had too. Baron side steps a punch before slamming his elbow into Goku's chest stunning him, and with a quick round house he sends Goku sailing into a snow bank.

"Goku you've proven to be one tough dude. But unfortunately I'm still just a bit stronger. But man are you something else!" Goku says panting softly rolls his shoulder as Goku pulls himself from the snow bank smiling broadly.

Later that evening, Baron sat on the ground staring up to the sky watching the stars his eyes scans the horizon before he freezes staring at one place. The hairs on the back of his neck slowly stand up, he slowly rises to his feet narrowing his eyes almost like he's trying to peer into space itself.

*This feeling….It feels so familiar almost like I know it so well and yet I can't put my finger on it* Baron rambles in his head before he shakes the feeling off, tearing his eyes from the sky he slowly walks back toward the Son house and his bed on the couch.

**Chapter End**


	4. Brothers

**The Omega Strain**

**Chapter 4: Brothers  
**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own nor make any profit from my work. **

Goku- 975 (Without weighted Shirt 1,950)

Baron-1,820

It has been 1 month since Baron has come to the Son home and in the last month he's learned a great deal about the kind heart ed Goku and his family. What time he hasn't been learning about the culture of Earth he has been training relentlessly with Goku, That is where our story picks up.

"Woo! Boy! Man are you something else!" Baron yells over top of the rushing wind as he darts in and out of the canopy of an evergreen forest. Goku follows close behind his hair swept back a bright smile adorning his face.

"Baron get ready! Here it comes!" Goku yells as he suddenly comes to a dead stop energy charging in the palms of his hands, the energy is a very deep familiar blue. Baron spins around and begins to mimic Goku's actions. The same deep blue aura grows between his palms as he goes into an all too familiar stance.

"Kame-hame-hame" Both men's voices echo over the forest as the energy tightens into compact balls of energy before they pulse larger straining to stay in their place. Both men lurch their bodies at the same time unleashing the energy. The beams close the distance swiftly they collide into one another in the space between both men; there is a loud roar of energy as the evergreens beneath the maelstrom of energy sway and bend.

Goku and Baron both struggle to hold the others energy back in this massive game of tug o war, Baron grits his teeth before he lets out a deep yell his energy suddenly surging up the Kamehameha wave exploding into Goku's shoving his back. Goku is slowly pushed back before he lets out a yell of his own energy surging down the wave of energy, the burst of power collides with Baron's and the two seem to grind against one another swirling like the eye of a hurricane.

In the blink of an eye, the two attacks suddenly explode leveling the forest beneath them. The shock wave rips across the sky knocking Baron and Goku both away several miles, both crashing through trees before hitting the ground each with a respective thud.

Deep in space a pod enters into our solar system, it picks up speed making its way on a steady course toward earth. Inside the pod a man sits eyes closed a scouter adorning his left eye his hair covers his right, he appears to be of a moderate build. What can be seen of his chest appears to be covered in a type of armor. The pod passes by Saturn's rings as nothing more than a small silhouette to the giant planet, all too soon the Pod reaches Earth's atmosphere burning through passing toward the mountains of northern portion of the Continent.

With a massive crash the pod bursts through a mountain and into the snow covered ground sending snow and frozen ground into the air, steam pours from the Pod as it makes loud beeping noises they finally stop as a hiss emits from around the front of the door. The front of the pod lowers as a leg appears clad in what appear to be loose fitting pants, slowly the figure stands up to full height standing at least over 6 foot tall he takes a long slow breath brushing his hair back behind his right ear. His breath comes out as steam, tapping his scouter he floats into the air above the Pod.

The scouter across his eye beeps a few times as he cycles through the various power levels. The scouter comes across one power level that stands out making the figure smile an odd little smile.

"I've found you" The figure says before speeding away from the site of the Pods landing. The figure speedily heads toward the sight of Goku and Baron training the last place his scouter had registered the energy. A ghost of a smile haunts the man's appearance. The outer edge of the forest comes into view; his eyes begin to scan the surroundings hoping to see any signs of his quarry.

Baron pulls himself from underneath a tree; he lets a groan escape his lips. He begins to dust his uniform off rubbing his shoulder as he looks at the forest ahead shaking his head chuckling. On the opposite side of the forest Goku slowly stands up dusting his uniform off before he looks wide eyed at how far he'd been blown too, suddenly he breaks out laughing hysterically.

Baron stares up at the sky a long moment before he snaps his head looking toward the east, the very direction the strange figure is flying from.

*I cannot be….but it feels just like him….but the power coming off it feels different almost cold…* Baron says to himself as his eyes suddenly lock on a figure passing over his direction they pass over the forest quickly coming to a stop over the epicenter of the two Kamehameha waves struggle. Baron floats slowly out of the canopy of trees into the sky his eyes fixed upon the new comer.

Baron floats fully into the air yards away from the strange man, a light wind blows moving their hair as the figure looks over at Baron giving a half cocked smile.

"Baron so I've found you , you are looking good little Brother" The man says as Baron looks on wide eyed and very shocked to see it is indeed who he thought it was.

"Vance! You're alive! But how? I figured Cooler would have killed you along with everyone else" Baron's voice is mixed with relief and sadness to see his brother appears to be the only survivor. The figure turns facing Baron fully his hair sways slowly in the light breeze.

"How I survived, hmm well that I will explain in a moment, but first how did you survive little brother?" Vance says in an almost Irish sounding accent.

"I fought" Baron says simply but Vance only scoffs at this Baron narrows his eyes

"I was half dead by the end of it all; I barely made it to the landing bay before Cooler sent his men and razed our planet. Now answer me! How did you survive?" Baron begins to sound aggravated by his brothers dodging of the question.

"Fine do you want to know how I am alive? Very well little Brother. I am working for Cooler now; he made me an offer that I couldn't refuse." Vance says calmly sounding like it was such a casual choice.

"You joined him! After what he did to our home! Our Family! No offer is worth selling your soul to a man that had enslaved us to do his dirty work for decades! Explain yourself Brother!" Baron yells anger evident in his every word. At this Vance doesn't even bat an eyelash at all of Barons anger.

"I was given what I wanted most. The throne of Triph, father was killed so that I could take his place. And now I am here to offer you a place in my army, to serve under Lord Cooler as his greatest fighting force better even that his Armored Squadron" Vance extends his hand to Baron who stairs at him wide eyed and completely shocked at what he has heard.

"The throne? You sided with that monster Cooler so you could gain the throne! Father, Mother everyone was destroyed and you lived only because you sided with Cooler!" anger evident in Barons voice, his fingers clench tightly against his palm.

"Yes even if you do not agree with how I did it, the most important thing is I am alive and so are you. I have come here offering you a chance to join me and help rebuild Triph, and fight as Coolers greatest warriors!" Vance says crossing his arms slowly.

Goku narrowed his eyes as he feels the presence of Vance, he slowly floats up above the forest canopy, his eyes widen as he stares off into the distance seeing Baron and Vance talking. Goku begins heading toward the two men hoping to figure out who is the new visitor.

Baron stares into Vance's eyes a long time before he speaks

" Vance I will not join you…I cannot forget what happened and I cannot forgive those that did those acts, and I am afraid that since you have joined him you are no better than any other of Coolers men" Barons muscles tighten as he falls into a stance.

"Do you mean to fight me? Have you any idea how strong I am Baron? You do remember what always happened when we were training don't you little Brother?" Vance says coolly as he taps his scouter the numbers rolling across the eye piece before coming to a stop.

"1,820, you're stronger than last we fought, but that still isn't good enough to even begin to touch my power" Vance says in an almost mocking tone. He slowly raises his left arm up; taking his scouter off and tossing it over to Baron who catches it easily.

"See what you are up against little brother" Vance remarks as Baron slowly clips the scouter to his ear tapping the button to begin the scan. The numbers begin to scan it continues to rise swiftly as Baron doesn't seem to pay attention the scouter keeping his eyes trained only on Vance before a beep of the scouter draws his eyes back to the screen.

"3,000 it says you are at 3,000" Baron says taking the scouter free before tossing it back to Vance. Vance catches the scouter easily before clipping it back to his ear easily.

" You see what you are dealing with Baron? You do not have a chance against me no matter how much you try" Vance says crossing his arms once more his voice raising slightly. Baron stares into Vance's eyes a long moment, he stills a quick glance behind Vance spotting Goku approaching.

Goku appears beside Baron looking to him a moment as he looks back to Vance, his eyes hardening.

"So this is the guy I felt a moment ago huh" Goku says as the only response he gets from Baron is a nod. Vance looks at the two of them chuckling slightly

"So let me guess you must be the other guy my scouter picked up, You aren't very impressive either so you keep looking at me like that I'll wipe that dirty look off your face" Vance says in a rather nasty sounding voice.

Goku's body tenses up slightly as Vance flexes his left hand, every bone in it popping with a crisp crack. Vance pushes his hair back as his eyes scan both men before he suddenly vanishes. Baron and Goku's eyes widen suddenly as a burst of air passes between them before they shoot forward two elbows planted into there backs.

Goku and Baron quickly recover looking to each other a moment then back to where they had stood only seconds ago. Standing there is Vance his arms crossed and a smug smile spread across his face.

" I told you Baron, you cannot beat me, my strength is even too great for two of you. Surrender now and join me or I will be forced to beat you to a bloody pulp and drag you back to Triph! So what will it be little brother Join me or I break every bone in your body" Vance says his voice growing colder with each word he speaks.

"No" Baron says simply as Vance nods some, as he slowly opens both his arms hanging them to his sides flexing his fingers.

"Baron I hope you know what your getting yourself into" Goku glances over to Baron, they nod to each other before getting into a fighting stance.

Chapter End.


	5. The Power of Vance

The Omega Strain

Chapter 5: The Power of Vance

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. **

**Goku- 975 (Without weighted Clothing 1,950) **

**Baron-1,820 **

**Vance- 4,500**

Goku and Baron move back into stances as Vance watches the two of them a moment longer before he disappears. Baron is suddenly knocked away by a thunderous punch he rockets across the sky finally recovering nearly a mile away. Baron slowly rubs his jaw, it begins to bruise almost instantly.

"Jesus he's fast!" Baron mumbles before launching back toward Vance and Goku. Goku stares wide eyed at Vance before he pulls his leg back letting go a lightning fast kick that is easily blocked,Goku looks into Vance's eyes before he smirks spinning him around throwing him right back toward Baron. Baron barely avoids the body of Goku, he snaps his head back watching him vanish before he turns barely avoiding another devastating punch.

Baron moves back avoiding another punch before launching one of his own that is easily blocked, he manages to duck another punch before the wind is driven from his lungs. He lets out a loud umph as he begins to cough before Vance lifts him up looking him right in the eyes.

"Baron give it up, you are already beaten and I'm not even trying" Vance says punching him in the ribs once forcing the air from his lungs once more. Baron grits his teeth looking at him a little spitting in his face.

"Vance I am not going to serve you or Cooler!" Baron growls as he strains breaking free from Vance before he launches back away from Vance. Goku finally recovers shaking his head.

"Wow! This guy is strong, but I won't be beaten so easily" Goku grins a little before flying back toward Baron and Vance. Baron launches himself at Vance in a swift flurry of punches, Vance blocks each one with a single arm before back handing Baron down toward the ground below.

Baron slams into the ground just as Goku explodes into Vance with a flurry of kicks and punches, despite his best effort Vance avoids easily. With a swift upper cut he sends Goku into the air, before Goku can recover he is sailing into the earth below cratering the ground near Baron sending debris and dust into the air.

Vance slowly lands crossing his arms closing his eyes, Baron slowly pulls himself from beneath the ground coughing, spitting a small speck of blood onto the ground. Goku slowly pulls himself up from the ground standing on wobbly legs he glances over to Baron who stands up wiping his mouth. Baron looks sore but the thing that stands out about him Goku thinks is his eyes they show a solidarity to not quit no matter how ridiculous strong Vance is.

Goku looks at Baron a moment then back to Vance who hasn't moved or doesn't even seem to be paying them any mind at all.

"Got a plan? I am all ears" Baron says to Goku in a hushed tone, as he glances to Goku once before watching his brother slowly open his eyes looking at them both. Goku nods a moment before he stands up straight rolling the sleeves of his uniform down, with a thud is weighted shirt is off followed by four more thuds as he takes off his wrist bands and boots. Baron looks at him slightly shocked that he was wearing more weights.

Goku bounces up and down a few times before he stretches looking over at Baron a bright smile adorning his face, he couldn't help but smile at the face Baron was making at this new revelation.

"How much weight did you wear?" Baron asks as Goku chuckles.

"About 100 pounds in all why?" Goku asks simply as he rolls his shoulders before falling into a stance as Baron just shakes his head following suit going into a stance of his own. Vance looks at Goku tapping his scouter a moment as it begins to read his power.

"1,950, I am actually surprised you are stronger than Baron. But it still won't make a difference. I am still going to kill you and beat Baron into a bloody pulp." Vance suddenly charges, Goku and Baron leap back as they begin to defend against Vance's unreal speed.

The three warriors look like blurs as they move, Goku and Baron do there best to block and dodge every single hit, Baron is elbowed away and Goku is straight kicked sailing inches across the ground. His hand comes down catching the ground, using his momentum he springs once more toward Vance followed behind by Baron.

"Keep coming at me! It will not matter!" Vance yells stepping into a defensive stance, suddenly Baron springs into the air energy charging into his hands. Vance's scouter beeps as it reads the energy spike

"So you've learned how to channel your energy to raise it have you?" Vance says as the scouter stops reading his eyes widen slightly.

"2,320! How is that actually possible?" Vance watches as Baron pulls his arms back to his side as he's doing this Goku slams his fist into the distracted Vance, snapping his head side ways knocking him off balance. Goku quickly follows up with another punch to the left side of his jaw his head snapping the opposite direction, before Goku can continue with his barrage Vance knocks him away with a hard back hand that sends him bouncing across the scared earth.

"Kamehameha!" Baron yells unleashing the energy. It speeds toward Vance just as it reaches him he holds up his hand, in a dazzling display the blast impacts his open palm exploding sending dirt and rock into the air as it blows back all around Vance. Baron pants lightly as he waits for the smoke to clear as it does the silhouette of Vance still stands forcing a sigh of frustration from Baron.

Vance stands arm extended his palm smoking. He looks up at Baron slowly lowering his hand.

"You actually managed to make my hand sting, but too bad that isn't enough to even get close to beating me!" Vance disappears and appears ax handling Baron into the ground with a thunderous impact. Goku slowly stands back up shaking his head before he launches himself once more toward Vance. Goku pulls his fist back swinging hitting nothing but air, Goku looks shocked before the wind is knocked from him, Vance stands with his knee buried in his mid section.

Goku coughs as he's left suspended in mid air, with a swift kick Goku bounces across the ground once more, he slowly recovers as Baron bursts from the ground behind Vance. Baron charges energy into his hands once more.

"Kamehameha!" Baron roars once more unleashing the beam, the scouter over Vance's eye chirps once more this time the number reads different than before.

" 2,420 its stronger than last time." Vance says as he starts putting some distance between himself and Baron. Just as he stops his scouter chirps once more picking up another power surge. Goku stands charging the Kamehameha into his palms.

"2,750, no matter you still won't harm me" Vance says confidently as he flexes his hands energy charging into his left palm. Baron holds the energy a bit longer before he launches the energy wave toward Vance. Goku continues to charge his energy pumping more into the attack the scouter over Vance's eye beeps once more shocking Vance a little.

"2,850! It's increased in strength! Still no matter bring it all on!" Vance yells before raising his arm up a yellowish purple glow erupts around his body before he unleashes a blast that impacts Barons Kamehameha directly stopping it mid air. Vance's energy pushes Baron's attack back before it suddenly bounces off shooting into the sky leaving Baron stunned. Goku unleashes his attack directly at Vance, who turns looking at it before raising his arm once more the same color energy erupting around his body.

The wave of energy slams into Vance's hand before he swats it away effortlessly. Goku grits his teeth as he pants lightly. Baron lands beside the earths hero glancing to him once before they both nod rocketing toward Vance once more. The two warriors collide with Vance, who blocks and dodges there every punch or kick. Vance launches into the air quickly followed by Baron and Goku, he puts distance between himself and the two earth warriors quickly. He abruptly stops flexing his hands as energy crackles to life quickly, it pulses in his hands glowing a deep red with black sparks dancing around the outside of the orbs.

"Goku, you feel that energy get ready to dodge!" Baron yells as Goku nods. The energy in Vance's hands suddenly grows two sizes before it compresses tightly before it launches in near blinding speed directly at the two earth warriors. Baron and Goku both dodge being missed by mere inches there uniforms being burned from there chests. The two warriors land panting softly a small stream of sweat beads down Baron and Goku's heads.

"H..he's just too strong, too fast how can we possible beat him?" Goku says panting softly as Baron looks at Vance as he hovers in the sky above them. Baron closes his eyes a moment before reopening them as he goes back into a stance once more. Goku looks at him a moment before following suit.

"We just have to keep him stable long enough to hit him enough to injure him. I have one technique that has that kind of power...been kinda saving it for a rainy day, well I guess this is that rainy day" Baron says as Goku nods some.

"Alright I'll keep him busy, and if you get the chance use that technique. How long do you need for me to keep him busy" Goku asks as he rolls his arm a little feeling the muscles stretching.

"A few minutes, and he has to be standing still...i've not worked out the timing perfectly yet to hit a fast moving target like him. I don't guarantee it will kill him but I do bet it's going to mess him up"  
Baron says clenching his fist. Goku nods once more before he walks forward.

"Alright then I'll keep him busy and make him stand still. Just do me a favor warn me before you use the technique" Goku says laughing some. Baron nods as he watches Goku begin to float up into the air to face off against Vance.

Alright Baron...lets do this* Baron says to himself as every muscle in his body tenses up as he begins to channel energy into his palms.

Chapter End.

A/N- This story has exceeded my expectations by far. I do believe fully that this story is head and shoulders above my original. Reviews would be nice lol but eh well. I just hope everyone is enjoying the story reading it as I am writing it.


	6. Hero

The Omega Strain

Chapter 6: Hero

Disclaimer- I still don't own DBZ or anything affiliated with it.

**Baron- 1,820 **

**Goku- 1,950**

**Vance- 4,500**

Baron stands with every muscle in his body tensing as he begins to draw energy .Goku floats into the air facing Vance one on one. Vance stares at Goku, he laughs a little.

"I have to give you credit, your very brave to come up to face me alone knowing how strong I am." Vance says a hint of respect in his voice as he cracks his fingers. Goku's eyes harden a little before he bursts toward Vance before he shoots straight into the air charging the Kamehameha wave once more. Vance shakes his head as he watches Goku with a half interested look.

Goku yells as he forces more energy into the Kamehameha wave, it doubles in size before it bursts forth. Vance shakes his head as he flares energy up around his body, just before the Kamehameha wave strikes it swerve's upward. Vance follows it with his eyes before he looks back to Goku he flashes him a odd smile. The Kamehameha wave rockets right back toward the ground colliding with the surprised Vance with a thunderous explosion. Goku pants softly as the smoke settles Vance stands unharmed and looking annoyed.

"clever move, pity it didn't work" Vance says with a mocking tone. In the blink of an eye he appears in front of Goku with a Ax handle to the back of his head sending him directly into the hard earth below with a thunderous impact. Vance floats in the air a moment longer before he slowly settles to the ground, his scouter beeps a moment as his eyes begin to widen at reading the numbers.

"3,240! You have to do better than that!" Vance yells as he looks to Baron who stands both arms extended, his hands touching at the base of his hands a massive ball of energy forming. The ground beneath Vance suddenly cracks as Goku comes forth slamming a fist into his jaw lifting him upward and with a massive straight punch Goku sends Vance sprawling away his armor cracking and chipping as he slams into the ground. Goku sits panting as he looks over to Baron.

"Almost ready, just a few more seconds hang in there Goku!" Baron yells as Vance stands back up coughing. Goku nods to Baron acknowledging him as Vance looks at his armor then back to Goku.

"You have gone and made a huge mistake my friend! One that you will pay for with your life!" Vance yells as he bursts across the ground. Flashing in front of Goku he delivers a devastating right then left hook snapping Goku around before slamming a fist into his ribs breaking several. Goku breaks into a coughing fit, blood drips from his lip as he falls to his knees in severe pain.

With a stiff kick Goku rockets across the ground before skidding to a stop near a boulder formation. Goku slowly stands back up coughing once more blood flowing from his mouth.

"Goku...stay down please" Baron begs softly to himself as he watches Goku stand on wobbly legs. Vance begins to laugh a sick and twisted type of laugh. Goku runs at Vance once more on wobbly legs stumbling before finally falling down half way to his target. Vance slowly walks to Goku, picking him up he slams a fist into his already broken ribs electing a cry of pain from Goku at which point he begins to laugh once more.

Vance tosses Goku up into the air before kicking him away easily causing Goku to cry out in pain once more. He lands with a light thud before he begins to cough once more blood splashing the ground pooling around his mouth. Goku forces himself to his knees as he glances toward Baron a moment before he looks back to Vance. Goku stands up swinging a hard punch connecting with Vance's jaw snapping it side ways a moment before Vance back hands him with a resounding slap.

Goku skids across the ground a few feet, before he slowly stands back up spitting blood onto the ground. Goku stands up once more panting heavily holding his ribs. He coughs wincing a great deal before he glances toward Baron a ghost of a smile appears on his lips before he takes a weak fighting stance.

Vance begins to walk toward Goku methodically cracking his knuckles. Goku closes his eyes seeing a image of Chichi and Gohan, he slowly opens his eyes resolve burning brightly in them. Goku tears off the rest of his uniform top before he charges at Vance wobbling side ways as he goes. He reaches Vance and in a vain attempt begins to punch at Vance as fast as his beaten body will allow him.

"Why do you keep trying? If your buying time for Baron it will do no good...his power won't rise far enough to do anything to me" Vance says blocking a punch following it up with a bone jarring left hook to Goku's jaw sending him sprawling into the ground. Baron grits his teeth as his attack doubles in size, the energy sparks around Baron's hands & wrists.

Goku slowly stands back up hacking once more, he gets to his feet breath coming in labored short huffs. Vance stares at Goku a moment shaking his head a hint of pity in his eyes. Goku swings a punch slamming into Vance's jaw barely moving his head before he closes his eyes before catching the next punch.

"If you insist on this path, then I will kill you...this is your final warning" Vance says in a dead cold tone. He pushes Goku back a little before Goku swings a kick at Vance's ribs. The kick is knocked away easily before a fist slams into Goku's ribs once more forcing blood to run down his chin. Vance tosses Goku away once more as he lands sliding a little before he staggers back up to his feet.

"Just a little bit more...almost got it then you can get out of there Goku" Baron says to himself as the energy between his palms grows larger before compressing into a tight spinning ball, sparks roll all over Baron's arms. Goku spits, wiping his mouth he charges Vance once more pulling his left arm back energy charging into his palm.

Goku gets to Vance pushing his arm forward the energy surges forth hitting Vance point blank. The ground around Vance disintegrates all around his feet and body. Goku pants heavily as he staggers backwards, as the smoke clears Vance stands unharmed a few plums of smoke flows from his shoulder pads and legs.

"I told you if you keep this up, I would kill you. So your chance to escape is over" Vance charges Goku, and in one swift motion Goku is sent into the air before he is slammed back into the ground like a pin ball. Goku screams in pain as Vance lands his knee's buried in Goku's back. Baron watches flinching as he closes his eyes a moment looking away as Vance begins to slam his knee's into Goku's back over and over eliciting a scream from Goku each time.

Vance slowly stands up moving away from Goku he reaches upward to the sky a moment before some how lifting himself up to one knee his body bruising badly. Vance shakes his head once more as he picks Goku up by the throat, he peers into his eyes furrowing his brow a moment.

"You have fought bravely I'll give you my respect but unfortunately for you. Your going to die" Vance holds his hand up to Goku's midsection energy crackling to life before it bursts through Goku's chest coming out his back blood pouring down Goku's legs. Goku lets out a silent scream as the world around him seems to go into slow motion as he's dropped like dead weight to the ground. His body crumples up as everything on him twitches and moves.

Baron looks shocked at what he's seeing, he grits his teeth as he focus's on finishing the attack. Vance walks over standing over Goku's body staring into his eyes that are slowly going dull. Vance watches Goku as blood pools around his body

"I gave you a chance...now you've paid for fighting me. Now that your outta the way nothing is going to stop me from dragging Baron ba..." Vance stops mid sentence as the scouter over his eye suddenly chirps to life.

"4,190! No that cannot be right!" Vance yells as he looks to Baron. Just as he does the energy in his hands speeds forward at nearly blinding speed. Vance speeds backwards trying to put as much distance between himself and the attack. Baron growls as the attack speeds up reaching Vance just as he stops.

In a blinding flash and explosion the attack collides with Vance. Baron drops to one knee panting heavily a trail of sweat pours down his face and chest, he slowly staggers back to his feet taking a few wobbly steps over to Goku who's breathing is coming in shallow pants. He falls down to his knees beside Goku he stares at him wide eyed.

"Oh Goku man...I am so sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen" Baron says his voice shaking with emotion. He lifts Goku's head up a little as Goku looks back at him with faded eyes.

"I...it's OK...Baron...I knew the risk...I want you too...I want you to tell everyone...I'll miss them...and tell Chichi I love her..." Baron nods some as Goku closes his eyes his breath coming to a stop as Baron lays his head back before he closes his own eyes.

Baron sits beside Goku's body a moment longer before a noise draws his attention toward where Vance was. Out of the smoke Vance staggers forward. Pieces of his armor slowly falls off his body as he walks, his scouter is melted and black blood drips from all over his arms and face.

"Baron...you hit me...you fucking hit me and you HURT ME!" Vance roars as he glares at Baron. Baron slowly stands up on shaking legs, he looks back to Goku once more before glaring back at Vance.

"Hurt you? Hell I was trying to kill you" Baron says as he takes a deep breath. Vance continues to walk toward Baron, they both break out into a run preparing to duel it out for what appears to be the final time.

"Baron I will drag you back!" Vance yells as he swings at Baron who barely avoids the hit before delivering one of his own to Vance's ribs. Vance coughs before he slams a elbow into Baron's head staggering him, he moves back a little before he recovers. As Vance comes at him he meets a knee from Baron right to his ribs then a swift right hook that staggers the older brother.

"I don't think your in any shape to drag me back" Baron says as he runs in a staggering fashion before hitting Vance with a hard left then right to his jaws snapping his head around. With one final punch Vance slams into the ground hard, he tries to crawl up to his feet.

"Give it up! Your beat...we are getting no where" Baron yells pleading with his brother.

"I maybe beaten but you don't have what it takes to kill me..." Vance says in a hoarse tone.

"No I don't...you are my brother. You killed my friend and tried to kill me but I learned something from Goku...give someone a chance...no matter who they are" Baron glances back at Goku's lifeless body his hair blowing in a gentle breeze.

"It doesn't matter if I get away...Lord Cooler will be here...and then your going to be killed...at least with me I gave you a chance. He's been monitoring us this entire time..." Vance laughs a little as Baron looks at him wide eyed.

"How long before he arrives? Tell me!" Baron yells lifting Vance up by the throat glaring at him.

"2 maybe 3 years...he's dealing with some family issues apparently...so you've only put off the inevitable" Vance smirks as he says this.

"That long huh..." Baron thinks about that a moment before he lets Vance back to the ground with a light shove.

"I suggest you get out of here Vance...if I never see you again it will be too soon..." Baron says as Vance nods pulling something from the waist of his pants. He pushes a Button not too long after a Pod lands near him. Vance pulls his way into his pod and shortly after he flies back into space leaving Baron alone. Baron sits down near Goku's body for what feels like eternity before the sound of engines reaches his ears. In the distance it appears to be a ship and inside of it are Gohan and Chichi along with Krillin. Baron sighs as he awaits there arrival.

Chapter End.

Author Note- It's taken a while for this chapter and for that I apologize but I was sick for a while then my internet decided to not want to work. This chapter has been a fun one to write so hopefully everyone will enjoy.


	7. Goku's Journey

The Omega Strain

Chapter 7- Goku's Journey

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

Baron watches as the ship lands. Gohan is the first one out of the ship and he makes a dash right toward Baron's location. Gohan begins to slow down as he gets closer his eyes focusing on the person laying next to Baron's legs.

"D...Daddy?" Gohan said in a shaky voice, from behind him Chichi and Krillin stepped off the ship spotting Baron first then the body next to Goku. Gohan timidly walks over to stand beside Baron, he gazes down at Goku's body before tears begin to spill from his eyes. Baron looks at the child before slowly standing up placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Your dad...he's a hero...saved me from a terrible man" Baron says looking unsure on how to comfort the poor boy. Gohan looks up at Baron a moment wiping his eyes a little before giving a weak smile.

"That's my dad, a Hero" Gohan smiles more before the shrill scream from Chichi breaks the air. 

"Goku! Oh my Goku! What did you do!" Chichi yells at Baron as she comes up to him hitting him in the shoulder repeatedly. Baron lets the grief stricken women hit him for a moment longer before he grabs her hands gently.

"Chichi I didn't do this...my brother did. He's gone now though...Chichi Goku wanted me to tell you that he loved you" Baron says to the women who begins to cry all over again this time harder than before. Baron pats her shoulder a little before he glances back to Krillin who looks sad himself. Chichi slowly drops down beside Goku's body as she lays herself over it crying, Baron turns walking to Krillin a look of frustration and anger crossing his face.

"He's coming, we've got 2 or 3 years before he arrives." Baron says to a confused Krillin. Baron slowly walks past Krillin before he follows behind.

"You mean that guy Cooler you talked about is really coming here? In2 years? We are so dead" Krillin says hanging his head already giving up. Baron looks back at Krillin shaking his head a little, before facing him fully placing a hand on his shoulder's.

"Krillin have faith my friend, we've got our work cut out for us but we can do this! We can get stronger and we can beat him" Baron says resolve radiating from his voice, it makes Krillin smile some.

"You know you remind me of Goku a lot, with all your positive thinking and resolve to not quit" Baron smiles some as Krillin returns it. Gohan looks over at the two men rubbing the tears out of his eyes before he walks over to them.

"I want to train too!" Gohan says with resolve before Krillin starts to shake his head, Baron smirks some as Chichi looks up at him shaking her head.

"No! I will not allow you to fight! I can't loose both of my boys" She says breaking into a crying fit all over again. Baron looked down at Gohan a moment then back to Chichi. He patted Gohan's shoulder's before he shook his head.

"I agree with your mom, this is something you don't need to be involved in. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or killed in all this too" Baron said as Chichi looked at him a long moment before she wiped her eyes.

"I won't die and I will get strong enough to help! I wanna do this for my daddy!" Gohan yelled as he started to cry a little once more. Baron looked at Gohan a long moment before he looked at Chichi shaking his head.

"No I can't let you do this, your still just a kid and you don't need to learn all this stuff right now" Baron said as he turned his back to Gohan and began to walk toward Krillin. Chichi stands up slowly walking over to Gohan wrapping her arms around his chest pulling him back against her. While everyone had there backs turned Goku's body began to fade from sight.

Goku blinks as he looks around a strange world, it's filled with strange cloud's that seem to all be standing in a long line heading into a large green roofed building. Goku walks forward heading into the building, as he enters he spots someone he didn't think he would.

"Kami? What are you doing here? And where is here?" Goku says looking at the old guardian of the earth. Kami smiles as Goku walks forward looking around the massive room before a booming voice draws his attention to a massive desk.

"Ah Goku, hero of the earth has defended it from several enemies most notably King Piccolo and just recently lost his life to Vance in what was a true act of heroism." The man behind the desk rambles on as he reads from a massive book.

"Goku this is Other world, you died as you know so you've come here." Kami says as Goku nods some still not sure what is going on. Goku nods some as he backs up staring up at the massive man behind the desk, his skin is a reddish color he wears a suit and a black hat with two horns protruding out.

"But Kami if this I am dead then why do I still have my body while everyone else doesn't?" Kami smiles some as he pats Goku on the shoulder.

"Well thanks to everything you've done for the Earth you've been allowed to keep your body. And i've also requested you receive special training from King Kai." Kami say's as Goku looks interested instantly at the thought of getting stronger.

"Really I get to receive training? Where is he and can I start right now?" Goku says excitedly. Kami smiles some as he rests on his cane a little glancing to the man behind the desk.

"King Yenma if you'd please tell Goku on how to get to King Kai's" Kami says as Yenma nods leaning over his desk peering down at the tiny warrior.

"To get to King Kai's place you'll have to travel down snake way, it's not a easy journey and only one person as actually done it since I've been here. Just be warned if you fall off you cannot return to snake way." Yenma leans back into his chair once more tapping a massive pencil against a notebook.

"I got it! Now which way do I go?" Goku says looking eagerly determined. Yenma points to a door leading off from the left of the main room they currently occupied. Goku nods as he runs toward the exit, he looks back at Kami a moment smiling.

"Don't forget to wish me back when the time comes, Oh and how long do I have?" Goku says rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"2 to 3 years at the most. And don't worry Goku when the time comes we'll wish you back and you can be prepared to come back to assist when the time comes" Goku smiles as Kami returns it before Goku takes off running leaving Yenma and Kami alone. Kami leans against his cane bowing his head some.

"Goku I pray with training from King Kai that you'll be strong enough to not end up in this same situation when the time comes. I fear it still may not be enough" Kami say's softly as he looks back to the fading image of Goku.

Back on Earth Baron has returned back to Goku's home with Gohan and Chichi. Krillin volunteered to stay over for the night before he and Baron would leave in the morning to begin gathering the rest of the warriors to break the news of Goku's death. Baron sits alone on a small hillside near the rear of the house, Gohan walks up behind him ringing his hands together a little.

"Baron please take me with you and Krillin and train me...I wanna be strong like my Daddy and protect everyone" Gohan says shyly as Baron stands up staring at the young six year old boy who's looking to become grown up faster than he should.

"If I train you, then you'll end up loosing what little bit of a childhood a kid like you would have. You do know what your asking me, you are asking me to turn you into a fighter someone that will be forced to kill if need be" Gohan nods some flinching under the hard gaze Baron is giving him. Baron pats Gohan on the shoulder before he smiles.

"Alright I'll train you, once we spread the news about your dad to the others. You'll begin training with me to get the basic stuff down then I'll reassess where you are and if you've made the progress I wanna see you'll keep training with me" Baron says as Gohan breaks out into a broad smile forcing one from Baron. Floating over a grove of tree's Piccolo has been listening to what Baron has said to Gohan and has learned of Goku's fate.

"I've got my work cut out for me. Gohan there will be alright, but if I can get a chance i'll train him myself and help him unlock all that power he's hiding. It's there i've felt it" Piccolo says to himself before he flies away leaving the Son residence to the sounds of a silent night.

Chapter End


	8. Preparations

The Omega Strain

Chapter 8- Preparations

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

Baron- 1,910

Gohan- 900

Krillin- 630

Tien- 720

Yamcha- 410

Chazou- 304

Piccolo- 1,540

Baron flips backwards once more avoiding Gohan's kick, he lands easily on his feet catching Gohan's fist before he pushes him away. Baron goes into a loose stance as Gohan grits his teeth charging once more just as he reaches him he springs into the air catching Baron by surprise for a split second before he lands a spinning ax kick to the top of Baron's head forcing him to his knees. Gohan springs back putting some distance between himself and Baron.

"I'm impressed, in only our first day of training you've put me to my knee's. You've got a gift kid. Your gonna be a great fighter yet" Baron says as Gohan breaks out into a broad smile as Baron gets to his feet dusting his hands off.

"So you'll keep training me?" Gohan says sounding hopeful as Baron holds up his hand a moment.

"You've impressed me today, but you've got to at least keep this up for a full six months. Then I'm going to hand your training over to some one else, it was how I was trained on Triph" Baron says smiling some as Gohan returns the smile as he goes back into a fighting stance forcing Baron to smile more.

With a burst of speed Gohan charges Baron, he leaps into the air spinning aiming a kick for Baron's head. Baron blocks it easily with a right arm before pushing him away, with a quick sweep kick he knocks Gohan from his feet and with a hard punt he sends him skidding away.

Baron sits panting as he wipes his face with his uniform top, he drops the shirt as he shakes his head smiling some as he watches Gohan move quickly shadow boxing with a amazing amount of speed. It has been 4 weeks since they started there training and Gohan had already improved 10 fold. Baron slowly stands up stretching his body out before he walks toward Gohan holding up his hand.

"Alright Gohan, enough of that. It's time to put you to the test, in order to become a better warrior you'll need to learn to survive on your own" Baron says as Gohan looks at him puzzled.

"Live on my own? What do you mean Baron?" Gohan says as he pants lightly wiping his face clean of sweat.

"It's time for your survival training. I'm going to go and take you for a few weeks and drop you off and let you live on your own and in doing that, you'll get stronger too" Baron says as he smiles watching Gohan. Baron rolls his neck some as he slides his uniform top back on as he stretches his legs some before he smirks toward Gohan.

"Alright come on lets get back to it then tomorrow you'll begin your survival training" Baron says as Gohan smiles stretching like Baron. Gohan charges at Baron leaping into the air spinning with a kick, Baron blocks the kick easily with his forearm before he shoves Gohan off aiming a hard punch for his chest. Gohan blocks the punch by crossing his arms with a light smirk Gohan drops connecting with a kick to Baron's knee forcing it out from underneath him. Baron recovers quickly flipping to his feet to begin the exchange once more.

Tien moves effortlessly as he tosses several ki blasts at Chazou who stands against a rock. Chazou flinches a little as the blasts strike all around him shattering the rock leaving a perfect outline of his body. Krillin stands in ankle deep water as he moves fluidly through various stances before he goes into the stance for the Kamehameha. Water begins to spout up around Krillin's body, he pulls his arms back tightly near his body energy charging between his palms.

"Kamehameha-Mehameha!" Krillin yells as the energy spins violently in his palms before he moves forward it launches rapidly from his palms, it rockets across the ocean parting the water into two perfect walls of water. He pants softly as he glances back across his shoulder slumping his shoulders as he spies the old man known as Master Roshi sleeping in a lounge chair with a magazine spread across his face.

Yamcha flips and slings punches fiercely as he back flips through the back lawn of the Capsule Corp building home of the briefs family and his girlfriend Bulma. Yamcha growls as he flexes his right arm and hand, veins pulse with life as energy draws to his open palm. With a grunt of exertion a ball of energy explodes above his palm.

"Spirit Ball!" Yamcha yells as he tosses the ball of energy moving it around with two fingers turned upward. The bomb of energy speeds around the lawn rapidly striking a wooden training dummy several times before the final time it collides exploding sending splinters of the dummy all around the lawn. Bulma smiles watching him from the window of her room as he goes back to punching and kicking rapidly.

Piccolo sits in he lotus position deep in meditation, far in the distance a pyramid sits along with two other. The middle pyramid slowly begins to tremble before it slowly lifts into the air, it continues to float up into the air rising nearly 100 feet into the air before Piccolo opens his eyes glaring at the pyramid. With a loud roar the pyramid drops back to the desert below as Piccolo pants softly a grin spreading across his face.

Goku races down snake way, the scenery around him is nothing but the path he is on and the yellow clouds and sky that seems to make up the Other world. It feels as if Goku has been running for months when it has been only 2 weeks since he and Baron battled Vance and he began his journey to King Kai. Goku squints as he attempts to see any hint that he is even getting close to reaching King Kai's.

"Sheesh, when is this gonna end? I've been running for what seems like days" Goku says shaking his head some as he speeds up into a light sprint as he begins to come across a bright yellow street sweeper slowly plodding along Snake Way. As Goku nears the street sweeper a blue skinned man sticks his head out the window his head is adorned with two horns.

"Hey Buddy where are you heading too in such a hurry?" The horned man says as he comes to a stop near Goku who has come up to the street sweeper man jogging lightly in place. Goku looks at the man a moment before he stops moving.

"Oh I'm heading to King Kai's place! Do you know how close I am?" Goku asks the man as he rubs his chin before he begins to answer.

" Your still a long ways away from getting there but I could give you a ride there if you want? but you'll have to ride on the back I've got no room up here" The man says as Goku smiles brightly. With a easy leap Goku lands on the back of the street sweeper stretching out some.

"Thanks a lot mister, I've been running for what feels like months!" Goku yells happily as the street sweeper starts moving once more turning before heading back toward the direction Goku had been moving when they met. As the street sweeper moves along Goku falls into a deep sleep drooling lightly all the while the ones he left behind on Earth are preparing to embark on a new journey all there own.

Chapter End.

A/N: It's been waaaaaaaaay too long since I updated. With the holidays and all coming up and such I've been rather busy with everything else besides my writing lol. But what can you do when it gets to this time of year. If I don't get a new chapter out before Christmas I wanna Wish everyone a safe and Marry Christmas.


	9. Memories and Meetings

The Omega Strain

Chapter 9- Memories and Meetings

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

Baron- 2,460

Gohan- 1,450

Piccolo- 2,090

Tien- 1,270

Chazou- 854

Krillin- 1,180

Yamcha- 1,025

Goku has once again began running down snake way, after a nasty fall from Snake way into what the locals had called Hefil he had to make up ground fast. Eating a piece of King Yenma's fruit boosted his energy to unbelievable levels after shocking the large red man, he burst away moving faster than he ever had before.

"Oh man, I lost so much time falling off Snake Way. I've got to double time it now!" Goku says to no one in particular as he speeds up even more. In what felt like weeks before felt like a mere few days as he soon finds himself arriving back to where he fell off. "Alright I'm passing by where I was, I'm making great progress thanks to that fruit." Goku says with a broad smile. As Goku speeds ahead he spies something in the distance it looks like a palace of sorts, it seems odd for something like that to be so far out of the way like this.

While Goku has been back tracking 5 and a half months have passed on the Earth, Gohan has been doing his survival training has been progressed to the point that Baron no longer checks in on the boy or brings him food, his power has increased a good deal too since he's been forced to defend and provide for himself. Baron sits high atop a mountain side watching as Gohan chases a large Dinosaur, he smiles to himself as he crosses his arms glancing to the person next to him. Piccolo looks to Baron a moment then back down to Gohan as he laughs catching up to the dinosaur before he cuts the end of it's tail from it's body smiling smugly Gohan walks away leaving the dinosaur alone with only half a tail.

"Gohan has come a long way from when he started, I'm gonna Thoroughly enjoy pushing him as hard as I can and seeing what I can get out of the kid" Piccolo says smirking some as he watches Gohan fire a weak Ki blast making a fire to cook the dinosaur meat. Gohan eats happily as Baron and Goku turns around walking away from the edge of the mountain side. They walk slowly off the hillside, Baron looks to Piccolo a moment

"You are gonna push that kid real hard aren't you? Just take it a little easy on him. He's a good kid he can be as strong as he wants to be." Baron says grinning a little as Piccolo gives Baron a smirk.

"Please you've been taking it easy on that kid, I'm going to push him through my kind of training. When I'm finished with him he'll be stronger than even you and me" Piccolo says with a light chuckle. Piccolo floats into the air Baron watches him vanish over the horizon before he turns around listing to Gohan begin his evening work out schedule.

"I hope your ready Gohan, Piccolo is going to be a tough teacher, but I think your gonna grow a lot under his tutelage" Baron says as he floats into the air before floating into the air bursting off toward the Son House. As Baron lands in the yard he spots a vehicle sitting near the house that doesn't belong there, as he walks toward the front door he hears another woman's voice inside talking with Chichi there laughing and smiling as Baron opens the door.

"Oh Hello Baron, I'd like you to meet my friend Hailie. Hailie this is Baron, Baron Hailie" Chichi say's with a bright smile something Baron hasn't seen very much of since Goku died and he sent her only son away for survival training. Baron waves some as does Hailie they both share a small shy look as Baron rubs his neck some.

"Hi, I'm Baron and your Hailie it's a pleasure to meet you" Baron says bowing his head some as Hailie smiles and giggles softly.

"Hi Baron, I am Hailie as you know and it's a pleasure to meet you as well" She replies back to him as she bows her head slightly. Baron smiles as he watches her looking to Chichi who scowls at him a moment he shakes his head some looking back to Hailie as she raises her head up smiling at him.

"So Chichi tells me your a martial artist like Goku? Are you just as strong as him?" She asks looking curious as to how he'll answer her question.

"Yeah I am a fighter like Goku, and am I as strong as he is? No he's stronger than me" Baron says as Chichi looks sad a moment as she turns away from the two of them looking out the window before looking back to them.

"Baron when are you bringing my baby back home?" Chichi says tapping her foot slightly as she awaits her answer.

"Soon but Chichi...how do I say this? I'm turning him over to Piccolo for the remainder of this year and part of next before I get him back" Baron says as Chichi looks furious walking toward Baron with a dark look in her eyes.

"Baron I swear if something happens to my son out there with that green menace I'll make sure I do the same to you!" She says getting in the face of the rapidly paling man. Baron shakes his head rapidly in agreement.

"Of Course Chichi, he'll be fine with Piccolo he's just going to train the boy to be more rounded as a fighter. And when I get him back I'll let him take it easy since he should be far stronger than before" Baron says hoping to alleviate Chichi's anger. He looks back over to Hailie a moment who gives him a light smile.

"Well Chichi, Baron It has been nice but I have to be going. I've got a long trip back down to the city and then I have to get ready for work." Hailie waves to Baron and Chichi giving Baron one more look before she walks out the front door leaving Chichi waving to her and Baron giving her a weak wave.

As Hailie closes the door leaving Chichi and Baron alone Baron turns looking to Chichi a moment

"I know you don't like your son doing this...but believe me when I say this that Cooler if and when he comes he'll kill all of us without a second thought and when he's done this planet will become like countless others dead and lifeless." Baron says as Chichi sighs looking away from him a moment

" it's just so hard, Goku dead and Gohan out there somewhere alone. I don't know what I'd do if something was to happen to my baby" Chichi says sniffing a little as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Baron pats her shoulder softly

"Chichi I give you my word I'll keep Gohan safe when the time comes, This is my fault this threat is coming here. I'll be damned if another person gives there life because of me" Baron says as Chichi looks at him shocked by his words. She gives him a soft smile before Baron slowly walks past her heading toward the bathroom along the way he digs into a small cabnet pulling out a fresh set of clothing and towel before vanishing into the bathroom closing the door lightly behind.

Baron walks from the shower drying his hair he stares at himself in the mirror a long moment, his eyes are slowly drawn to a large scar that adorns his chest, it runs parallel from left to right. The scar appears to be very old at least 10 years. Baron drags his fingers along the scar a moment before shaking his head some picking up the blue undershirt sliding it on walking from the bathroom.

He sits down on the couch laying his head back slowly closing his eyes as he begins to drift off into sleep, as he does his mind begins to wonder back passing through various memories coming upon the one that directly involved the scar.

10 Years before Baron arrived upon earth, Baron stands upon a large balcony over looking what appears to be a city. The city stretches out for miles in all directions fading into the skyline. This is the only city on Triph and home to the Omega, Baron's family occupy the palace where as the city below is filled with various people from warriors to workers. A figure walks into the room behind Baron who slowly turns around facing the person.

"Mother, it's so good to see you" Baron says smiling happily as he walks over wrapping his arms around the shorter woman. Her face is adorned with soft features her eyes show her love for her son, she backs away from him some as another figure walks into the room.

"Hello mother, Baron its so nice to see you both" Vance says smiling slightly as Baron nods to his older brother. Vance walks over hugging his mother tightly before slapping Baron on the shoulder with a resounding slap.

"Baron it's time for your daily ass kicking" Vance says with a good deal of amusement in his voice and eyes. Baron grunts some moving Vance's hand from his shoulder.

"My ass kicking, no no I think you have that all wrong. I'm going to be the one that is handing out ass kicking today" Baron says as he shoves Vance playfully. Vance walks out to the balcony followed by Baron, they stand beside one another for a moment before they float into the air slowly shooting away from the palace and away from the city.

Baron ducks another punch by Vance before slamming his fist into the chest of Vance scooting him backwards along the desert floor chosen as there battlefield. Vance smirks some as he vanishes appearing In Baron's face with a stiff left hook that snaps his head sending him skidding across the ground, Baron looses his balance falling to the sand before standing up spitting some returning the smirk.

After several hours of the light sparring Vance floats into the air smiling some.

"Well Baron it's been fun but I have something to take care of back in the city, so this will have to continue some other time" Baron laughs some as he waves his hand.

"Of course you do you need to take care of something or someone" Baron says laughing as Vance laughs along with him. As Vance vanishes over the horizon Baron slowly floats into the air before something whizzes by his head, he spins around spotting three figures coming toward him rapidly. Baron shakes his head some as he ducks the first figures punch catching the second one with a powerful clothesline sending him sprawling into he sand below. The final figure avoids two punches landing a hard knee to Baron's mid section before ax handling him into the ground below.

Baron stands up sand falling from his body, he stares up at the three figures. He grits his teeth slightly as he moves back into a fighting stance tightening up his body as the shortest of the three charges him head long. Baron springs into the air avoiding the figure, as he does the figure slams into the sand sending up a cloud of it into the air. Baron twists around mid air and with a loud roar he pumps energy into his open palm before letting it explode outward into the smaller figure.

There is a ear splitting scream before the explosion deafens the sound out, as the smoke clears the figure is no more pieces of armor clothing litter the area but nothing more. Baron pants heavily as he glares up at the other two figures who charge him simultaneously. Baron flips backwards as he avoids punches and kicks, he springs into the air quickly pursued by his attackers. Baron avoids one punch as he goes to flip back his foot his grabbed by the second attacker and before he can counter he's tossed toward the ground rapidly before slamming into it head first with a thunderous explosion.

Baron stands up spitting blood from his mouth, he glances behind him as one figure lands before he glances ahead as the other lands. Baron straightens out as he unhooks his armor dropping it to the ground stretching out his body.

"Alright who the fuck are you guys? I know you aren't normal fighters and those symbols on your armor isn't the Royal Triph insignia" Baron watches as the figure ahead of him walks forward slightly.

"We are here on Behalf of lord Cooler. We were sent here to test the planets resistance and potential as a expansion of his royal army." the figure has light blonde hair and an almost Australian accent. Baron raises a eyebrow as he watches the blonde figure.

"Lord Cooler? Who the hell do you think you are? You can fancy it up all you want but your not here to see us peacefully..."Baron says as the blonde figure scoffs some before Baron goes limp floating up into the air suspended upon a massive blade of energy running through the middle of his chest.

"what shall we do with the little prince? He killed Wringle?" a large frog like man says as he keeps Baron suspended in mid air, Baron chokes some as he coughs up blood it drips to the ground forming small puddles.

"Leave him here, and discretely get someone to come out and get him. Lord Cooler wouldn't like it if he died before we had a chance to put such a potentially devastating weapon to good use"

The large frog man nods some as he drops Baron's body to the ground in a crumpled heap before they both vanish leaving Baron alone bleeding out upon the sand.

Chapter End

Past Baron- 650

Salza- 5,250

Wringle- 240

Neiz-3,650

Author Notes- I know how late I am, but this chapter was more challenging to write than most of the others,I wanted to delve back some into Baron's past so everyone could understand how Cooler first came into his life obviously it was only the Armored Squadron but still they paved the way for Coolers Arrival.


End file.
